


No Longer A Man

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a man any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer A Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Longer A Man  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Original Character  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He wasn't a man any longer.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word monster on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

His knuckles were raw and bleeding by the time he had clawed his way out of the cold, hard ground. As he glanced down at his grave, he reached up and felt the ridges on his forehead.

_What the hell?_ He was a man not some kind of monster!

The cool breeze carried the scent of fresh blood on the air. His instincts sharpened as he took off running in the direction of the delectable aroma.

Within minutes he had captured his prey. As his fangs sank deep into his helpless victim he realized he was a monster after all.


End file.
